


The subject of Lady Trevelyan's personal buisness

by Fractaldoll



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Mostly silly, Probably not very incharacter either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fractaldoll/pseuds/Fractaldoll
Summary: Cassandra Talks to the Inquistor about a Very important matter.





	The subject of Lady Trevelyan's personal buisness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caden_Parker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caden_Parker/gifts).

> Hey! This is probably my first, and last forray into this fandom, but we'll see! I wrote this entirely because my gf (She writes under the name Caden_Parker, check her out!) asked me to write her a DAI fic, and so I did! Also hopefully this will help me get back into writing full swing so I can get back to my fics in progress. Enjoy!

Cassandra Pentaghast wandered through Skyhold, looking for something, or someone. Her face set in a determined scowl. She appeared to be on a mission, and nothing, or nobody was going to stop her from reaching her goal. She was single-minded in her purpose, and people moved from her path, both consciously, and subconsciously, as she searched.

Soon enough her eyes alighted on the object of her search. A shock of red hair caught her eye, and soon she was making her way over, trying to get a better look. She wanted to be sure this was in fact the woman she was looking for, and not just another resident of the keep. 

“Inquisitor?” she spoke up, hoping her search was over.

The woman in question, turned her luminous violet eyes taking in Cassandra, as she came to a stop in front of her, before her mouth twists into a friendly smile. “Cassandra, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Cassandra paused for a moment, looking distinctly uncomfortable, as she tried to put her thoughts in order. “As... we are now friends, I thought it appropriate to congratulate you, and to... let you know, in case you cared to know, that I approve.”

The inquisitor's brow furrowed a moment, her confusion evident on her face. “Approve of what...exactly?”

“Of your new... paramour of course. Josephine is a lovely women, and also would suit you well in your position as Inquisitor.”

The confused look on Lady Trevelyan's face didn't depart with her explanation. She shakes her head. “Cassandra... Josie and I aren't a couple. We're just friends.”

It was Cassandra's turn to look confused. “But... Varric made allusions to you having a new paramour.” Her look of confusion slowly melts into a frown. “I'm going to kill that dwarf...”

The inquisitor laughs. “He wasn't wrong about that actually... it's just not Josie.”

Cassandra didn't seem pleased to hear it though, her frown stayed firmly in place. “Please tell me you're not sleeping with the Bull.”

Lady Trevelyan laughs again, and shakes her head. “No, no... he's a good friend too, but definitely not my type. You were closer when you thought it was Josie.”

A look of horror crossed Cassandra's face at that news. “You wouldn't... happen to have started up a relationship with Scout Harding... would you?” she looked at the Inquisitor hopefully.

Lady Trevelyan shook her head, grinning as a bucket of water was poured over Cassandra's head from the nearby overhang. 

“She's with me, you twat.” Sera said as she swung down from over head, a triumphant grin on her face. “The Lady...” she mockingly used the title. “...Trevelyan just loves it when I get into her bits. And she really likes it when I climb...”

“Eugh! Enough, enough... I don't wish to know anymore about what you.... get up to.” Cassandra pinched the bridge of her nose, and turned, stomping away.

Sera grinned at her Lady love, who had the presence of mind enough to wait until Cassandra was out of earshot before she started to giggle. Which set Sera off as well, and soon they were both laughing as hard as they could.

“Do you think maybe that was a little too far this time?” Lady Trevelyan asked softly, as she turned, and slid her arms over Sera's shoulders.

“No such thing as too far luv.” She said in return before, eagerly pressing into the Inquisitor's embrace, and capturing her lips.

“Perhaps you're right...” the inquisitor said before letting her self get lost in the arms of her lover.


End file.
